


Wake Me Up

by geekboyzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekboyzayn/pseuds/geekboyzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn can’t quite recall when it became normal. When the second body in bed beside him became something of a routine in the early morning. When the arms wrapped around his waist, fluttering of breath on his collar bone and the sweet smell of shampoo in blonde hair became his wake up call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

Zayn can’t quite recall when it became normal. When the second body in bed beside him became something of a routine in the early morning. When the arms wrapped around his waist, fluttering of breath on his collar bone and the sweet smell of shampoo in blonde hair became his wake up call. Zayn doesn’t know when exactly Niall started whispering “Good morning, Z.” in his rough morning voice, the words wrapping delicately with his accent. He knows that each time he hears it his heart melts and his arms slink around the other boy’s body and draw him closer. Zayn knows that he enjoys being woken up by this, he enjoys the fact that none of the others get to be this close to Niall.

Zayn really doesn’t know when he became so possessive.

The sun is barely up when Zayn hears the electronic click of the lock on his hotel room door. He’s only given his keycard out to two people and he knows it’s too early for Paul to be awake and doing rounds, so he slides over in bed. The sound of heavy feet echo in the silent room, they hit something and there is a string of slurred Irish accented curses and Zayn bites the inside of his cheek to stop from laughing. He’s supposed to be asleep; he’s not supposed to be expecting this. His night isn’t supposed to be made when he hears his door open. Niall isn’t supposed to know he loves this.

The footsteps continue, but they don’t stop on the far side of the bed and Zayn gets confused. The movement goes to his side and he stops himself from turning to see why Niall isn’t following the usual routine. He gets worried, worried that he’s done something that has alerted Niall to the fact he’s awake and that he’s been waiting for this. His heart picks up a faster rhythm. He’s ruined everything now, why did he have to wait up?

Then there’s weight over him, knees dug into the mattress on either side of his hips. There’s a hand on his shoulder and one combing through his flat hair and god it feels so good he could almost purr. He fights himself again; he knows that if he was truly asleep this would not wake him up, but he wants to see Niall. Zayn forces his eyes to stay closed, almost has to clench them closed when he feels warm breath over his mouth. He can smell beer and mint toothpaste, and he groans.

Zayn curses himself mentally, thinking he’s given himself away, but the breathing doesn’t leave. The hand in his hair slides down lower, resting on his cheek, finger tips pressing into his skin. The touch is so warm and Zayn wants to press against it, wants to lift his hips, arch his back. He wants to feel the heat all through his body, but he’s supposed to be asleep, so he doesn’t move.

“Good Morning, Z.” The words fill the air and the Irish accent Zayn has fallen in love with makes him finally flutter his eyes open, unable to keep up the ploy. He needs to see the pink tinged cheeks that he knows Niall has because he’s been drinking. He wants to see how sparkly his favorite pair of blue eyes are. Zayn wants to be able to relish in the moment that is now and be able to enjoy just how close they are.

The moment his eyes are open, before he can say a word or even finish a breath, there are lips pressing against his. Zayn can taste the pints that had been earlier consumed and the remnants of mint on soft plush lips and god yes this is good, this is perfect. This is what he wanted. Zayn thinks about all those times when he’d laid awake and wondered what it be like to be able to kiss Niall. To hold him and to have him close. He often thought about those girls at the clubs who he’d wanted to pry off the Irishman with a crowbar. Zayn thought of how lucky they were.

And now he was the lucky one.

Arms moved to wrap around the pale shoulders, pulling Niall’s body down and the warmth seeps through the blanket and over each aching muscle and craving limb that lay beneath that. Niall was surrounding him in all his beautiful blonde glory and Zayn was soaking it up like sponge. He groans then, arching up against the body and god, he feels like a girl, but he can’t help it. This is what Niall does to him.

Then Niall pulls away because he’s giggling and he rolls over to the side despite Zayn’s protests. He frowns, eyes glaring at Niall in the dark and he can feel the slight vibrations on the bed as Niall laughs, hiccupping because he needs air, but something’s too funny and Zayn wants to be let in on the joke, because right now he’s worried it’s him. Niall’s laugh is infectious though, Zayn can’t help but to smile even though he’s sure he’s the one being laughed at.

“Sod off.” Zayn shoves him and Niall makes an extravagant arm gesture as he rolls off the edge of the bed and lands on the floor with a thud and a stream of giggles. Zayn wants to pout and be mad, but the drunken Irish lad is too much and he’s laughing too now, crawling to the edge of the bed and glancing over at Niall who’s staring back up at him.

“Hi gorgeous.” Niall’s words make Zayn’s cheeks burn and he’s glad it’s too dark to notice the darkening of his cheeks.

And all of a sudden Zayn’s lips are dry and he licks them, but then he’s gulping because Niall is sitting up again and kissing him again. Zayn knows he should be upset because he was just laughing at him, but he accepts the kiss with open arms and parted lips. He tries to keep his girlish sounds to himself now, though. Tugging, instead, on the younger boy’s shirt pulling him back onto the bed and back on top of him, needing the close proximity. Zayn’s hands find Niall’s hips and he’s tugging them down against his. He wants to take the reins because he doesn’t want Niall to pull away again and he never gets to be in charge when he’s with Niall. The other boy makes him weak, shatters all toughness and ‘bad boy’ like tendencies that Zayn likes to flash to the fans. Niall knows the real Zayn, the boy he was before all this and all he had to do was glance at him.

It wasn’t fair what those blue eyes could do to Zayn. He just wanted to be tough Zayn for once. Tough, dominant, get-what-he-wants-in-bed Zayn.

Niall has other ideas though, and all of a sudden Zayn is pushed back down against the bed and his hands are pinned down and he’s got a hot mouth on his neck. God, it was so good and he can’t stop the keening sound that escapes his lips. The warm mouth on his skin breaks into a grin at that and Zayn nearly curses because now Niall’s going to laugh at him again, but instead he curses because there are teeth nipping at his neck.

Hands slide over his bare chest, short nails dragging over his skin, and Zayn is making noises he’s never made before, because no one has ever touched him like this. He’s never wanted someone as much as he wants Niall. His hands are quick to grab at the shirt Niall has on, tugging and pulling at it until the other male gets the idea and while giggling, lets Zayn pull it off of him.

Then there is skin against skin and Zayn is pretty sure he loves this feeling more then he should. And maybe he’s getting a bit too into this moment, but when Niall is biting and sucking at his neck, he can’t think straight and the only thing he can do properly is moan and drag his hands up and down perfect pale skin. And because he can’t think straight he blows off the fact his hands are kind of shaking when he goes to undo Niall’s pants. He’s not scared or nervous, he’s just never had to undo a guy’s pants at this angle before and the button is on the opposite side and okay maybe he is a bit nervous.

But Niall is there to rescue him, swatting his hands away and undoing his own pants with one hand. His mouth moves down Zayn’s body, and he’s leaving a love bite on Zayn’s collar bone, then on his chest. And okay Zayn is enjoying this too much because he’s moaning and his body is subconsciously moving and his hips are pressing up against Niall’s. He feels like the girl right now, but he doesn’t care because it’s Niall and Zayn would let the younger boy be the man in whatever this was any day.

Zayn wants to know what to do, wants to participate, but Niall seems unwilling to let him and keeps swatting Zayn’s hands away as he motions towards Niall’s pants again. Zayn wants them off, but Niall is far too busy kissing and licking and sucking and biting down Zayn’s stomach to stop even for a second. He doesn’t mind of course, just writhes beneath the aggressive travelling of the warm mouth, lifts his hips when he feels a tug on his boxers and- Oh god, Nialls pulling them lower with his teeth and Zayn can’t not moan at that image. The blonde has the biggest, devilish grin on his face as he pulls the boxers down just enough then presses a kiss to the middle of the ‘V’ of Zayn’s hips.

Niall knows how to make Zayn melt, moan and freeze up all at the same time and he’s leaving the Bradford boy a mess.

And just as Zayn thinks he can take a breath and calm himself, Niall’s grabbing at his hips and sliding off his boxers and his tongue is sliding up Zayn’s cock and- well fuck this is too good. He tries to bite his lip to keep himself quite, but Niall’s pretty determined to make Zayn moan or yell or something because his tongue runs Zayn’s length again. This time there is a loud moan and Niall giggles again, triumphantly, moving to curl his fingers around Zayn to pump him slowly as Niall slides his body back up, pale chest against tanned.

Zayn thinks he looks so fucking smug when he tilts his head, pursing his lips for a kiss, to which Zayn obliges, because well fuck, how could he not? Niall knows exactly what he’s doing and how to do it and for some reason Zayn isn’t even concerned by this. Sure, up until right then he thought the Irishman was straight as a post, but the way he’s twisting his hand just right so his palm rubs over the tip of Zayn’s dick and how he knows just how fast and how much pressure he has to have to get Zayn nearly to his breaking point, it kind of proves that maybe Niall hasn’t always been straight as a post. That or he’s wanked himself so much he just knows how to do it perfectly.

Which taken into consideration, may just be the case.

Whatever the case, Zayn’s going undone under Niall’s attention and he’s bucking his hips against the hand and fuck, just a little bit longer, just a few more strokes. But Niall has other plans (like he always does) and suddenly Zayn loses the pressure and now he’s whimpering because no he was almost off, he was almost done.

And he sounds pitiful as he looks up at Niall, who’s sucking on his own forefinger, confusing the fuck out of Zayn who was pretty sure he could have had something else sucked into his mouth. Niall pulls his finger out of his mouth with a loud pop and Zayn is still looking at him like he’s got three heads, before all of a sudden realization dawns on him and Zayn’s suddenly sitting upright with his hands on Niall’s shoulders.

“Niall, w-wait.” Zayn can barely stammer out the words. Sure, the kissing was fantastic, the hand job was pretty fucking nice and when he’d had that little bit of mouth to dick action he’d been through the roof, but this was a whole new level and Zayn would be lying if he said he was the tiniest bit scared.

Well actually, he was petrified, but he had to start saving his man points somewhere.

“Don’t worry bout it Zaynie, I’ll take care of ya.” The Irish accent danced around the suddenly sober sounding words, plush lips pressing to his calming. It felt like there should have been a bigger argument, should have been some more back-and-forth, but Zayn was letting himself be laid back down with the promises of it feeling good and going slow and just Niall. Zayn would hate to admit it, but Niall could have convinced him to walk straight into Mordor with just one fucking word.

He really was just that good.

Or maybe Zayn was just that head over heels in love.

The moment Zayn’s got his head back against the mattress, Niall has one of his legs over his shoulder and his fingers are pressing deliciously hard into his outer thigh. Zayn has to admit, he really likes this position for some reason, likes Niall being in charge. Likes hows his tan skin looks sitting up against the pale complexion. He’d be a girl for thinking it, but he didn’t care, they looked fucking stunning together and his mind drifted off to the thought of what their hands would look like intertwined.

Zayn’s mind was drifted and he’d almost forgot what was about to happen, but the sound of a pop from Niall and his eyes focused in just as Niall pressed the wet finger against his asshole and- Wow, yes that was weird. That was new and Zayn was not quite sure he liked it, not sure if he’d get used to this.

But then Niall is doing something with his finger and he’s curling it and it touches something and- Oh yes, yes that feels amazing. Zayn’s got his hands gripping so tightly into the sheets he’s almost sure he could rip them. Niall’s pressing kisses to his stomach, moving his finger, curling it and Zayn is pretty sure he could get used to this, could let this happen again.

“I wanna fuck ya.” Nialls voice is thick and husky and washes over Zayn like a nice cool down comforter in the summer time. He’s just so fucking turned on right now, his skin on fire and he’s biting so hard on his lip that he’s sure he can taste blood, but Zayn doesn’t want it to end just like this, he wants more. So he whines and nods and Zayn tangles his fingers into soft blonde hair, moans Niall’s name. He hopes it’s enough; he doesn’t want to give up the last shred of his man card.

Niall seems okay with this answer though, he pulls his hand back, wets a second finger before returning, sliding them back into Zayn. It hurts, oh fuck does it hurt, but Zayn grins and bares it, tossing his head back against the mattress when Niall starts scissoring his fingers, stretching him wider and it almost concerns the Bradford lad because just how fucking big is Niall?

“Niall, please, please, I need it.” Zayn doesn’t quite know why he’s suddenly so eager, or why he’s begging, but he receives an audible moan from Niall and he relishes in that moment because he didn’t even touch the Mullingar prince and he’s making those glorious sounds. Niall shifts, presses a kiss to the calf of the leg over his shoulder before sliding away and Zayn is nearly ready to follow him before Niall pushes him back with a quick heated kiss. Zayn whimpers and Niall looks at him like he’s the only thing that matters.

“Hold on okay, gotta grab something that’ll make this go smooth. “ Niall mutters, pecking Zayn’s deliberately before smacking his inner thigh with a grin and pulling back, buttoning his pants and heading for the door. Zayn is almost in a panic because for a second all his mind is thinking is that Niall isn’t going to come back-that he’s done something and he’s scared him off. Zayn isn’t supposed to feel like this over Niall, their just supposed to be friends, but that’s kind of shot out the window now.

It’s only been two or three minutes, but Zayn has basically thought over every bad scenario and when the door opens again, he’s up on his feet and he watches as Niall smirks, holding something in his hand, moving over to Zayn with as much grace as Niall always has. His hands are on Zayn’s hips, mouth latched to his English lover’s pouty lips and both boys are so fucking hot and bothered that this needs to be finished now before they both pass out due to blood loss in the brain.

So Niall basically pushes him back on the bed and Zayn lands with a squeak of the bed springs and he’s looking up at Niall like he’s this golden idol, Zayn is so in awe and Niall being the cocky young man he was, soaks it all up. He was jealous of Zayn for the first year they knew each other, jealous because all of sudden Zayn was just gorgeous and perfect and Niall was still that little blonde kid from Mullingar. He’d thankfully had his moment though, having sprung up a few more inches, grew a few more muscles and he’d got an ego that was plain to see.

The way Zayn was looking at him though, that was the biggest confidence boost if there ever was one.

In a second he had his pants off, boxers pushed to the ground in a heap and kicked across the room. Niall crawls over top of Zayn, pushing him farther back on the bed. Lips are tentative and sweet and Zayn likes this sudden change in the air of what this was. He likes how it’s not just the sex all of a sudden and for a moment (maybe it was wishful thinking) Zayn thinks that this really does mean something, that there is something between them. He wants to tell Niall all this, but then there’s something really cold on his ass and he squeaks. Niall has to hold back a laugh, apologizes for the temperature, but assures Zayn the cold lube is going to be worth it in the end. Zayn believes him like normal, sucking Niall’s bottom lip between his, tugging on it before letting it go with a smirk. Niall’s pupils are blown and Zayn can’t not love that look.

Niall pulls back then, sits back on his legs, tearing the condom open and sliding it over his own length. Zayn’s kind of impressed, actually no, he’s really impressed and pretty terrified because Niall is kind of big, an inch longer then Zayn and he should be jealous, because that’s a guy thing, but Zayn’s more just worried because is it even going to fit? 

“We’ll go slow at first, ya? Till yer good?” Niall is proving himself magical again as he reads Zayns mind, smiling softly at his lover, before squeezing out some lube from the tiny bottle and strokes it over the condom. Niall has to bite his cheek to keep from moaning, Zayn’s got him so hard and Niall could have easily just finished himself off right there, but the quivering tanned body underneath him is making him stop. He needs to make Zayn’s toes curl and his body shake before he’s allowed to get off. That’s his goal and Niall is a determined kid.

“Niall! …just fuck….just fuck me okay. “Zayn wants to add that he’s dying here, but he feels that’s a bit too dramatic so he keeps it to himself. Niall is giggling stupidly again, inching himself closer, moving to slide Zayn’s legs over each of his shoulders, making sure to press his lips to each because he can’t help but to love the face Zayn makes when he does.

Niall is biting his lip when he positions himself, his eyes focused on the task at hand, one hand guiding himself the other on Zayn’s hip and Zayn is squirming already and he makes this sound keening sound as soon as Niall pushes himself slowly forward. The Bradford boy moves his hand to grip at Niall’s that’s on his hip and the Irish lad intertwines their fingers slowly, pushing himself halfway, watching carefully at Zayn’s clenched eyes and the look of pain on his face. Niall almost loses the urge, because he couldn’t hurt Zayn even if he really wanted this. But Zayn mutters for him to move, assure him he’s okay with a squeeze of his fingers and that’s all Niall needs.

It goes slow at first, like any first time, both partners needing time to adjust, but before long, Zayn’s begging again and Niall is more than happy to oblige, picking up the pace. The silence of the hotel room is filled with the slap of skin on skin and the shower of moans and heaving pants shared between the boys. Zayn is moaning out Niall’s name over and over again, his free hand gripping so tightly in the sheets that his knuckles have went white. Niall is cursing up a storm and he’s so close, so fucking close, but he needs Zayn to get off first, needs it more than anything so he’s holding himself back, stroking Zayn’s swollen length and leaning down to make a trail of love bites over the Arabic writing.

And suddenly Zayn’s back arches off the mattress and the hand that was in the sheets is on Niall’s back and is digging his nails into the skin. He’s panting and moaning and his body is shaking, coated in a thin layer of sweat. All this attention on his body and Zayn feels himself hit that point, he’s over the edge and he cums yelling Niall’s name. Niall is soon to follow; biting down on Zayn’s chest when he bucks his hips roughly and his grip on Zayn’s hand becomes vice like. He orgasms moaning against Zayn’s soft skin, pressing his forehead down, riding it out until he’s fully spent and unable to move.

It’s probably the best sex either of the two have had ever and Zayn is pretty sure he’s no longer just smitten with Niall, he’s pretty sure he’s full on in love and he hopes that this isn’t going to be the last time. He wants this again, wants this forever, but he’s lost all his nerve and doesn’t say anything, just holds onto Niall tightly, pressing a weak kiss to the top of the boys head.

Niall is the first to move, after a few minutes of recovery. He’s the one to reach for one of their discarded articles of clothing, wiping off his and Zayn’s stomachs, smirking when moves to lick his fingers clean. Zayn bites back a moan, sure if he let himself he could almost get hard again at the sight.

“You been eating spicy food again, Z?” Niall asks with a wink, tossing the dirtied cloth across the room before moving to remove the used condom, dropping it into the trash. Niall is trying to hush a yawn when he turns back to the bed and Zayn’s somehow already under the blankets and making grabby hands at him. He laughs, but obliges sliding into the bed beside his lover, instantly locking their lips as he slides his arms around Zayn. “How was that for a wake up?”

“The best. “ Zayn mutters, eyes closed, ducking his head to the crook of Nialls neck, kissing the skin there, completely content. “…happen s’more? “

“I’d be okay with that. Next time actually be asleep when I get here though.” Niall kisses his shoulder, eyes closing as he feels Zayn laugh lethargically. “You’re nearly as bad as Harry at acting. “

“Shut up…” Zayn barely mutters it, too tired to care anymore, arms tightening their grip around Niall.


End file.
